


I am The Dark Passenger

by swayingfangirl



Category: Dexter (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swayingfangirl/pseuds/swayingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The side of the story we never heard about. Just who is this Dark Passenger and what does he want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned to write on dA, but posting it here to share. If anyone is looking to be a beta reader (proofreading, possibly throw in some ideas) I'd be extremely grateful and we can work something out. My goal is to try and do this through the NaNowrimo this year.

The Dark Passenger.

That's what he calls me like I'm some sort of object to be claimed or fought and extinguish. But that's not how this works at all. 

I found him.

I claimed him.

After being almost exorcised by a pathetic kid hellbent on getting revenge for his brother's untimely death, I escaped to just around the corner. The beaches, the people, the crime. Oh, how i could give you detailed accounts of the things I saw. Nothing quite as detailed as what we could do, but creative for what they could achieve. Watching the humans maim, torture, and slaughter their own kind for something as simple as some slips of paper was almost as fun as doing it yourself and I didn't have to clean up the mess or exert myself in many ways.

Now, you might say this is pretty lazy of me, but they made the mess, not me. I'm simply what you would call an innocent bystander. I may or may not just turn up the notch on their urges a little.

After all, I'm not an idiot. I've seen what those hunters can do and I'm not about to bring them down to my little paradise. Hell, have you heard about a hunter using demon blood? Neither have I and I'm not one to find out if it's true or not.

No thank you.

Passing through bodies wasn't difficult, trying to find the policeman who wanted 'justice' or the slimy criminal looking for revenge, but none of them felt right. I'm a bit picky when it comes to finding the host, and I'm sure I went through dozens before I found the one.

I lounged in the back of his mind. Tinkering at his memories and poking around a a bit when I found it. A woman who was suddenly quite suspicious every time she came around. "Traitor." I whispered into his ears and it was like pushing in that last puzzle piece to see the full picture. She had betrayed him, had been giving information to the police....

And he was just going to shoot her in the head and call it a day.

I couldn't allow this not for that kind of betrayal. Goodness knows how much trouble she is going to cause, and just like every other being I pushed him a little to the garage. A little digging till we find that tool. He might not remember how it got into his hands, but he'll know exactly what to do with it.

It was satisfying to feel him gathering himself into the truck, feeling the drive to her house. Watching the kids scream as we drag out their mother and come back for them. Taking them to the docking yard and finding an open crate. Pulling them in and....

Spoilers.

I'm not here to recount these fond memories, but to tell you how it came about. Now, one look at the kids had told me everything. One had already been missing a soul, how? I couldn't have cared less. The other though was as innocent as they come, sweet even as he tried to reason with their kidnapper through his babbling words and leaking face.

Watching that soul twist and turn at the murder of his mother. I watched for days, lurking there in the shadows, making sure to give them a little taste of my presence now and again, before those wide doors opened up. Police running inside and an older man swooping to pick up the first child, the innocent one and carry him out. I watched as hope returned to the kids face and I knew, it was now or never and I slipped into the kid's body waiting.

It was time to settle down and work on a garden. A very dark garden. His brother was already sprouting big and strong, but Dexter. Dexter was still weak and fragile and somebody had to get him to grow in the right direction. Lucifer knows what that policeman would turn him into.

And so I worked. Days turned to months and months to years. Every year the darkness in his soul became a little stronger and a little bigger until he was 'walking' by himself. It always takes a little encouragement to get him started, but just as an impulsive teen he grasps onto those urges and rides them out hard.

Even now as an adult, just a little push over the edge and here we are. Typing away on his computer for any recent convicts declared not guilty and hunting them down. They aren't my first choice in victims; personally, I'd go for anyone who crosses his path, but the lesson he had been taught with Henry was already embedded deeper than I would have expected. But I'm surprised the policeman has allowed it to continue as well. 

And I thought my family was a little messed up. 

As Dexter has gotten older though, things have become predictable. The same search, the same hunt, the same criminals, and the same process just over and over again. I thought there would be more though. The kid had so much potential... But it seems as if it's just being wasted on police work and trying to be a good guy. I need something with a little more spice, something challenging even.

Do I stay or do I go?


	2. Surprise MF

If there's one thing I've learned about being a demon, it's to never travel in packs. Once you go beyond numero uno, that's when you're almost guaranteed to get a hunter on your back.

Why?

Simple.

Demon's are utterly unpredictable; even to other demons. The lack of humanity and distance from our soul gives us some time to really think in detail about those dark urges that come as being an animal.

Now, now, go ahead and deny it all you want, but at the end of the day, you're no better than that shit-eating mutt that sits at your feet. You're all weak creatures in the end, both mentally and physically. You've got emotions and a concious all factors of having a soul. But there are a few who even get away with having a soul, but don't care who or what they hurt. These are the people you call sociopaths or even psychopaths.

They very much exist, even more so than your 'scientists' would like to admit. Trust me, after passing through dozens of bodies, I've seen the darkest of thoughts during that time. It's truly amazing how many have the dark and endless pit in their soul and all it would take is one incident to turn you into a monster like the rest of us.

But aren't you one already?

You're asking why is this important? What relevance does this have to do with Dexter Morgan of all people and why him?

He's a decent example of how vulnerable humans are, but that's only with the help of a demon who is nothing more than marionettist. 

But his brother on the other hand – Let's discuss him shall we?

Oh, he's a special boy.

Brian Moser, or Biney for those who want to be a little more informal. Now that kid got a glimpse of hell in that container. Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if he got a little peek at the demons inside of there as well. Now, what they did wasn't exactly anything special, it was a typical Friday night for any demon. But that kid snapped that day, watching his mother disappear before his eyes, followed by his brother. 

What he did in the long wrong was from his own darkened mind. Hell, even I have to tip my hat to the kid a bit. Toying with Dexter as if it was some sort of cat and mouse game. I had even played fair, not involving myself in his little game and figuring it out long before Dexter, but by then it had already become predictable.

Brother gets jealous, tries to take away the sister, tries to kill the sister….

Surprisingly enough, of all people Debra fell for the guy. Romance, candles, the whole-shebang; I'd almost say that was more surprising then the brother bit.  
But like a dog gone rabid, Biney had to be put down like the mutt he was. Lost in his own desire to kill and reunite with his long lost younger brother, nothing could come out of it and with hunter's in the area I couldn't let him bring more attention to us. I got him cornered and ready to strike when we entered the room. Debra was there, tied up to the table like one of our own. I could have cared less for the girl, but seeing my methods on display like it was a ritual to share with the world. I could feel Dexter already starting to lose himself in the thought of the kill and it pissed me the hell off.

Dexter, though, really pulled through. Like some sort of TV show he was out of his trance, fighting off the bad guy and playing hero, ready to save his sister by whatever means necessary. Funny thing though, Dexter had driven the knife deep into the man's chest. I watched as the life seemingly started to fade and the rush starting to fill the body again….

The the eyes went black.

“I see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos are all appreciated! Comments also help keep this story going so let me know what you think good, bad, needs improvement?


	3. Family Reunions

"I see you."

 

Now, if I had been human, or had possessed even a little bit of humanity I would have shuddered. In fact, my human self would have probably shrieked like a woman and pissed himself a little before curling into a fucking ball and crying for his mother. A bit of an exaggeration, but honest to God, close enough.

 

Dexter and I stood our ground though, or at least I made him stay there as I took over his body. The tunnel vision, suddenly becoming full and vivid as if being pulled out of water, not even I could help the small sight with the release from the meat suit. 

 

"Brother." I smirk and yank the blade out of his chest, eyes locked and ready to strike at any moment.

 

Don't worry, I'll get to my family history soon enough. For now, it's important you understand how this played out.

 

"It's been a while." He pulls up his shirt, as the hole in his chest smooths over again as if it had been nothing but a mirage. 

Fucking showoff.

 

"Last time I saw you, you were supposed to be burning to a crisp thanks to a certain hunter last I saw." I barely glance away as I wipe the bloody knife on my pants.

 

"Ah, yes. I sometimes forget how you stood by and laughed as the poor thing tried to exterminate me. You left just before the fireworks though. Pretty little demon gal popped in, distracted him for only a moment, which was all I needed to disappear. Turns out, the world has become just a little more upside down than we think."

 

A soft noise escapes the throat I'm attached to and a laugh makes it's way out as I'm backing up. Turning to look at the bitch - I mean Debra - on the table and brush back a bit of her hair subconciously. "A human with demon blood running through his veins, angels starting to show their little faces, and what else? A couple extra serial killers these days? Brother, this is nothing compared to the dark ages. Trust me."

 

"I'm not talking about a few more pricks running about. There are rumors going around. He is going to rise again. From his cage and up to our world, where He will rule once-"

 

"Again, and Hell shall have no fury like that of Satan, blah, blah, blah." I sigh and shake my head. "I've heard it all before. They're breaking the seals, he'll be here tomorrow, hide your good china. It's all a myth, used to scare demons such as yourself into line. Millions of years and you think the angel's are just going to let some jackass walk around and open up all of the seals so quickly." I give him a false smile and shake my head. "Ain't happening. They've got those things guarded-"

"The angel's want this to happen." He intervenes smiling again and his eyes narrow with mischief behind them. "Who do you think started it? They want a reunion." He steps forward again and I lean back against the table as Debra moans behind me. 

I glance back as her eyes begin to flutter open. 

Not now Deb, you're in danger.

I don't feel bad for slamming my fist into her face. It was a long time coming after all. I only felt a twinge of guilt because she was however tied up and defenseless; how is that any fun?

"Look. I'm all for family reunions, and I'm glad you came out so I can bust your face open, but I want you gone. Out of my town for good, please don't write, don't come back." I stand up again just as siren's are heard in the distance. "I'm not going to play your games anymore."

The shit-eating grin remains on his face and he starts to walk backwards. "Don't think I can do that little brother. After all, we've got some catching up to do." His body is gone after that. Leaving me and the unconscious body behind me to clean up.

"Great." I mutter before glancing back down at Deb. Why her? Why go to all that trouble....

And it dawned on me, why Debra's face had looked so familiar. I felt a grin appearing on my face. 

I knew exactly how to get out of my predicament.


End file.
